Questions Lead To Pleasures
by Kdmr87
Summary: This is sort of like an epilogue from An Agreement. This contains anal sex. Don't like. Don't read. I don't know if it's gonna be good cause it's the first time I write something like this. SMUT!


_**This is sort of like an epilogue from An Agreement. This contains anal sex. Don't like. Don't read. I don't know if it's gonna be good cause it's the first time I write something like this. SMUT!**_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Puck had helped Quinn and Sam realized their feelings for each other and along the way Rachel and Puck had fallen in love even more and had admitted it to each other on one of their hot as hell steamy nights.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was pacing back and forth by the foot of the queen size bed she shared with her man. She wants to ask the love of her life something very important yet extremely embarrassing. He might not think it's embarrassing but for her it would be. It would be a very very big deal. He would be home any minute and there was no turning back from this. She was biting her thumbnail nervously when she heard the door of their apartment open and close. "Shit," she said anxiously.

"Hey baby."

She looked up and saw him by their bedroom door. God how did she get so lucky that her best friend, her lover was now her partner for life? He was so fucking sexy and she wanted him all the time and she knew he felt the same way. "Hi babe."

He looked at her and quickly knew she had something on her mind. She looked so sexy in her shorts, tank top, barefoot and a loose ponytail. He was exhausted from work and yet his body was reacting to her completely different. "You okay?" he asked as he walked further in dropping his bag and taking off his shoes.

"Yea I'm fine," she smiled and bit her bottom lip as he removed his shirt and then his pants. Damn he was so hot. They have been together for a year, lovers for two, and best friends for 12 years and he still turned her on. He was in his boxer briefs with an obvious erection just for her.

He walked towards her where she was seating on the edge of their bed and stood between her legs. He groaned when she licked his lips as she gazed lustfully at his covered dick. "Fuck baby don't do that."

"I'm sorry. I've been on edge all day. There's something I wanna ask you and umm I'm just really nervous cause I know you wouldn't mind whatever I asked of you but I've never done this before and obviously you have and I'm just hoping that when we do it I enjoy it but then what if I don't and you know I love you and I don't want to hurt your feelings…"

"Rachel you're rambling," he smiled. She was so cute when she got nervous with bringing up new ideas to their bedroom. He knew exactly what she was referring to. They have had this conversation before. She knows it's her choice if she wants to do it. He'll love her either way. "How about we just make out for now? I've missed you this week and I just want to feel you against me. No sex needed right this minute."

She smiled. This is one of the reasons she loved him so much. Even if it was obvious he wanted to fuck her and take her every way he loved like he always did, he pushed it away some times for some cuddling and making out.

He was out of the country on business and he missed sleeping next to her and just sharing kisses here and there. She nodded and moved to her side of the bed and he followed right behind her and lied next to her. "Mmm you're so beautiful."

She smiled as he gripped her hip and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his erection against her center but they just focused on kissing softly. While they kissed, he caressed her side up and down slowly, then further down to her ass squeezing it just like she loved and in return she moaned against his mouth.

He stopped kissing her and moved to kiss her cheek then down her neck softly. "Mmm baby I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she moaned moving her hand down his side and then over to tease his covered erection. "Babe I know that you missed me and you are holding back from making love," she moved her hand inside and to the front where she gripped him, "but you haven't been inside me for one whole week. My vibrator is not enough," she moaned as she started stroking him teasingly.

"Fuck baby," he groaned. Yea she was always nervous when it came to suggesting ideas for their bedroom but once she was aroused and completely turned on, she was another person. She was his sexy horny vixen. He moved his hand down her stomach inside her shorts and realized she wasn't wearing panties. "Rachel," he said as he teased her wet folds.

"I love you," she moaned when he pushed two fingers inside her.

"I love you too," he said as he removed his fingers making her whine but saw that he pulled her shorts down her legs and threw them somewhere on the floor. He removed the last piece of clothing while he looked between her legs. She had opened them wide so he could see how much he affected her. "Fuck such a pretty pussy."

She moved her hand to the inside of her thigh teasing while he stroked his shaft. "You need to get over here," she smiled as she bit her bottom lip while he moved between her legs.

He moved the tip of his cock between her folds teasing her by pushing just the tip making her gasped but then he moved back. He smirked, "I wanna taste you first."

"Baby you're going to kill me," she cried in sexual frustration.

"Why would I do that if I love you so much?" he asked as he moved down the bed and licked a line up her slit. "Mmm I missed your taste. Baby, remove that unnecessary piece of clothing."

She smiled and pulled the tank top off her and threw it somewhere in the room not caring where since she was focused on him eating her teasingly. "Noah," she started stroking her nipples and pinched softly gasping in pleasure.

He looked up and groaned watching her play with her breasts. He went back down to lick and suck her while adding one then two fingers. After a few more thrusts and a bite on her clit, she came screaming his name. "Noah!"

"Fuck you're so sexy baby," he moved up her body and kissed her softly.

She smiled at him and kissed him back. "You my man are sexy as hell too," she said breathing heavily while she came back down from her high. He chuckled while running circles with his index finger on one nipple while he teased the other with his mouth. She held the back of his neck while he paid attention to her breasts. "F…"

He stopped playing with her breasts and smiled at her. "You're amazing my beautiful sexy delicious Jewish American princess."

"You're so corny," she said lovingly the way he spoke to her.

He gave her a peck on the lips as he positioned at her entrance and pushed inside making her gasp in pleasure. "How are you so tight for me every time?" he groaned.

"I don't know," she moaned. "But you always feel amazing when you're inside me," she groaned as he just stayed still giving her small kisses.

"We fit baby. That's the thing between us," he kissed her as he started to move, "everything between us is a perfect fit, even our arguments."

She smiled and gave a kiss as she moved with him. They started moving together slowly at first until they increased the pace and he started thrusting hard and rough against her making her moan. "Noah so good!"

He kissed her as he kept going and going until he rubbed her clit and she cried out her orgasm. He thrust a couple of more times and he came right after her.

She loved when he came inside her feeling every drop of him and just holding him and caressing each other as they came back down from their high still connected.

"I missed you," she smiled caressing his cheek. "It sucked spending Valentine's Day without you. I mean I know we FaceTime for like a second but it sucked."

"I know babe," he gave her a peck, "I know that you didn't care about this holiday before when you were single and then as soon as we got together you looked forward to it. Although I think it's stupid because why wait for one day of the year to express my love for you? If I wanna do it any time as many times as I want to then I damn will do it," he smiled. "But now I can make it up to you right? As many times as I want."

She laughed. "Mmm hmm"

He pulled out of her but still stayed close to her pressing himself against her. "Now baby what did you want to ask me?"

Her eyes widened as she totally forgot about it yet she did wanted to talk to him about this topic. She turned to face him and started tracing his chest teasingly. "Um well I would really like to try for you to fuckmeintheass."

He wanted to laugh but held back, "what was that babe?"

She hated him right now for making her say it again so she took a deep breath and whispered, "I want you to fuck me in the ass." After she said it she blushed.

He chuckled, "Baby stop why are you blushing?"

She was so embarrassed and hid her face on the pillow between them.

"Fuck you're cute," he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her neck since it was the only place he could reach right now. "Baby come on," he ran his hand through her hair trying to look at her face. When she finally looked at him he laughed seeing her beat red from embarrassment.

"Don't laugh," she said covering her face with both hands and he leered at her breasts that were now pushed up.

"I'm sorry baby. Seriously why are you so embarrassed? We love each other and most importantly we trust each other so come on. Please," he pulled one hand down and she let her other hand down as well.

"I'm sorry. You know that I do love and trust you so much but when it comes to our sex life I'm still learning to be open more adventurous and act sexy."

"You do not have to act sexy cause you are," he kissed her.

"I do feel sexy when I'm with you," she admitted.

"Good and you should feel sexy even when you're not with me," he smiled. "So you want me to fuck you in the ass," he said casually and she instantly blushed which made him chuckle. "Stop"

"Okay, okay," she said laughing because she really was being ridiculous. "Yes I want that. I've been thinking about it and I know it might hurt but I'm interested, just thinking about it this week without you here helped me while I used my vibrator."

"That is so fucking hot Rachel," he said as he moved his hand to the swell of her ass. "If you are sure then yes I am definitely in, literally" he smirked as he moved one finger between her ass cheeks teasing the hole.

She gasped feeling his hand and finger on her ass. She didn't know she was going like it and he hasn't even gone further. "Are you to tired or can we do it tonight?"

"Baby I am never to tired to make you come," he growled as he moved his finger down to gather some of their juices mixed together. "So slippery," he moved the finger back up to tease the hole lubricating her and then pushed the tip.

She gasped. "Oh my God," she moaned as he moved his finger to the second knuckle.

"This is gonna be so good baby. I promise you're going to love it," he removed his finger and then squeezed her ass.

"I believe you," she kissed him. "I bought lube it's on the side drawer."

He moved away from her and opened the drawer. He saw her vibrator, cuffs, a scarf, his cock ring and now their newer thing, the lube. He picked it up and moved back to face her. "So lets start slowly and we'll go from there."

She nodded. "You know what you're doing. I trust you."

"Okay so now I'm gonna start with my fingers until you're stretched enough and then we'll go bigger," he smirked giving her a peck on the lips.

She nodded. "Okay"

"Get on your stomach and lay against the pillow." He grabbed a pillow and she lied on with so her ass was a bit up in the air. "I love your ass," he caressed it and then kissed it. "Now lets start," he said as he squeezed lube on his finger. "Open your cheeks for me," he said softly. She did just that and he squeezed a little bit more lube on the hole. "Okay here we go."

"I'm ready."

He pushed his finger to the first knuckle moving slowly trying to stretch her up. "Are you ready for more?"

She nodded.

He pushed a second finger after getting more lube and started to move both up and down slowly until he was able to push them all the way in and she gasped. "You okay?"

She nodded again.

"Talk to me baby."

"I'm good. It feels good"

He added a third and she moaned, which made him smiled. "That's what I want to hear," he said as he kept moving his fingers back and forth and smirked when she started to move her hips.

"Noah," she moaned and moved one hand to her clit and wanted to rub but he slapped her hand away. "No," she whined.

"I know baby but let it build up," he said as he kept moving his fingers inside her and then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready for my cock?"

"Yes please," she pleaded as she moved her hips so she could get some friction on her pussy against the pillow.

He moved closer to her ass and poured lube on him. "Okay Rach here I go," he removed his fingers and he positioned on her entrance and pushed a little.

"Oh my God," she moaned. "Noah touch my clit."

"Not yet," he thrust further in and he felt her tense. "Sorry."

"It's okay keep going," she said desperately.

After a couple of more thrusts, he was completely in her. "Holy shit baby I wish you could know how it feels right now," he groaned at the tightness around him.

"Please move," she begged looking over her shoulder at his pleasured face.

He started moving back and forth and she moaned as he increased the pace. He leaned in as he kept thrusting and whispered in her ear. "You feel so fucking good baby. I love you so much and I love that you're letting me fuck you in the ass."

She moaned loudly. "Noah please I'm so close. Let me come please touch me or I'll explode," she moaned desperately.

He chuckled. "You're not going to explode or maybe you will," he caressed her back and moved her hair to the side exposing her neck and he kissed it. "Go ahead."

She quickly moved one hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit. "Yes!"

He licked her lobe and whispered, "Come."

She threw her head down against the other pillow and screamed his name as she started squirting. "Oh my God," she said as she kept rubbing furiously.

He couldn't hold it any more and he came in her ass. When he pulled out he groaned seeing his come pour out of her. "Fuck," he groaned and leaned in to kiss her back.

"I…" she couldn't even speak at the moment.

"We made a mess huh?" he asked still coming down from his high.

After she was down from her high, she looked at him. "How does my ass look?"

He caressed her ass and kissed it. "The hole is still there. Are you okay?"

"I feel so fucking good right now but I'm sure it will hurt tomorrow."

"Yea it will," he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately while stroking between her legs and teasing her thigh. "I wanna make you come again."

"Yes. Make me come baby. I want you all the time," she admitted. "How is that possible? After being together for all these years, I still get wet just thinking of you. It doesn't matter where I am. It's very inappropriate sometimes but I just can't help it. Even with you in the same room. I just want you 24/7 even when we fight and argue." She kissed his neck and nipped his earlobe moaning in anticipation.

"Fuck I love how freely you talk about sex after you've come," he groaned as he pushed two fingers inside her pussy and started fucking her slowly. "You know I feel the same way baby. I'm semi hard during the day trying to control myself counting the days till I see you again but when I know I'm getting ready to see you I'm just painfully hard." He groaned stroking her clit with his thumb.

"I love you," she moaned.

"I love you too Rachel," he looked at her while he fucked her harder and faster adding a third finger and she gasped coming again. "I love making you come. You make the best noises and sounds. Baby you make me crazy," he removed his fingers and licked it clean. "Mmm so good."

"I need a shower and the sheets need to be changed," she said lying against him kissing him lazily.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll change the sheets. I'm exhausted and I'm going pass out but I want you're hot sexy naked body next to me."

She smiled and kissed him. "Deal," she said as she walked towards the bathroom all in her naked glory.

He rubbed his face in frustration. How is it possible to want her again after having her so many times just now? He shook his head and started working on the sheets.

After she was showered, she dried her hair and put lotion on her body. She walked out to the bed and saw him on his side. She removed her silk robe and got under the covers seeing him already semi hard. "Sleep time baby. Love you," he grabbed her so he could spoon her and soon was out like a light. She smiled shaking her head and then soon fell asleep.

**FIN**

**R&R**


End file.
